Desire's Touch
by Lady Ravenheart
Summary: Not only has Rose failed her harrowing but now her heart lies broken because of Cullen. To make matters worse, a succubus named Lyria has escaped from the Fade and taken over Rose's body, and seeks to make Cullen her lover as well.
1. Taking Over Me

**Prologue:** Taking Over Me

_"Temptation is a woman's weapon and man's excuse."_

Today was the day of the Harrowing. Today, I would leave my apprenticeship behind and become a full-fledged mage. It was exciting yes, but I was more terrified than anything. It was so nerve racking that I paced back and forth in the room as I waited for them to come and get me. There was just so much about being a mage that scared me. Why couldn't it have been my sister who showed all of the signs? It was clear she was the one who wanted to be apart of the circle, so why was I the one who was bestowed the dark gift? As I continued to pace however, I felt someone's presence in the room and I looked up. My eyes soon fell upon Cullen who appeared to be standing at the door watching me with his own dark eyes. The young Templar watched me quietly and I smiled at him, despite the nervous feeling churning in my stomach. I took in a deep breath and walked over to him, and greeted him with a nervous voice

"Good morning Cullen, how are you?"

"G-good morning Rose, I'm ok...yourself?" He questioned and stuttered. He was clearly aware that I was aware of the fact that he stuttered, but I never bugged him about it. It was actually rather cute in my opinion, but I assumed he thought differently of it. I smiled at him and replied with a calmer voice now.

"Just nervous is all, I don't want to go through the Harrowing but I must if I want to become a mage…"

"It really i-is terrifying…and about t-that…" He replied and I looked at him

"What do you mean, "about that?" Is it time that I go now?"

"Y-yes, and the fact that I was the one chosen to…"

"To...?" I questioned and drifted into a pause as I urged him to continue. He may have been adorable with the way he was so nervous but sometimes it was rather hard to get a single word out of him. Still, I smiled at him as I patiently waited for him to continue. Cullen then began to speak as he lowered his eyes to the floor beneath us.

"I was the one...chosen to strike you down if you became a m-monster…"

"Well, atleast someone I trust will do it." I said thoughtfully and tried to make the best of this situation. He on the other hand, looked absolutely terrified about it. Was he really this scared of killing me? I smiled to myself and said to him

"Well, lets go and get this over with, shall we?"

"Yes, lets." He replied and we both started for the Harrowing Chamber. Again, I took in a deep breath and walked quietly beside him. I had to admit, Cullen was rather cute, and I liked him but he was a Templar, and I was a mage, it was forbidden. And if I did become an abomination, he'd never get to know that I liked him more than just as a friend. I looked over to the Templar beside and mustered up my courage, he was going to know that I liked him, forbidden or not. I wanted him to know before I had the chance at become something cruel and twisted. So quietly, I began

"Cullen, may I ask you something?"

"S-sure." He replied quietly and looked at me with a worried look.

"Is it wrong that I like…a Templar? Me being a mage and all..." I questioned just as quiet. We both stopped and looked at one another. Cullen didn't speak, nor did he look at me. He took his eyes off of me and watched the ground with his probing eyes. Was it wrong that I had said anything? Was it honestly a mistake to even think about saying anything? A cold chill accompanied the dark tension as we continued to stay quiet. I lowered my gray eyes and I silently mumbled something.

"I guess I shouldn't have said that…"

"R-Rose, you can't love a Templar. I'm sure that templar would be amazed to have someone like you...b-but it's forbidden..." He replied and went to touch me on the shoulder. Was he even aware that I liked him? Was he honestly that dense to not see that it was clearly him who I have adorned for this long? Obviously not considering he replied with an answer such as so. I felt like crying, or better yet, not returning from the Fade. My eyes scanned the ground with glazed eyes and I was hoping to not catch his eye as we began to walk. Behind me I heard his heavy armor clunk as he followed closely behind. I wanted to run away from all of this but it had already been said and done so there was no point. I simply faded into my own thoughts as we had walked the rest of the way to the Chamber.

Finally, we had reached the Harrowing Chamber and First Enchanter Irving was waiting for us. I forced myself to look at him as he spoke to me.

"Rose, are you ready for your Harrowing?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." I stated without saying much more. Part of me knew something was going to happen, but I was a pessimist at heart and I always thought something would happen. I decided to be brave and looked Irving in the eye as he continued.

"Alright child, come with me." I did as told and followed him towards a little bowl of lyrium. The crystal blue swirled eerily and I couldn't help but feel so...entranced. Irving then began to tell me what I had to do, and that consisted of me overcoming a demon and then returning after all of that. He then looked to the lyrium and told me to take a little. I did as I closed my eyes and a sudden feeling of sleep over took me. Without much effort, I then awoke to find myself in the midst of a strange place.

I stood in silence as I looked for the demon that I had to overcome, but there was none to be found. So I decided to look for a demon, but Cullen was on my mind the whole time so I was too distracted to actually pay close attention. Once the harrowing was over I would pretend nothing was said and done, and try to move on with my life the best I could but it would be hard, and I knew it.

As I walked, I kept thinking of Cullen but had an odd feeling something was watching me. I kept looking behind me, hoping nothing was there but every time I looked however, I would notice something walking away from me. It unnerved me, but I decided to push on. I needed to hurry and get this over with as soon as possible but once again, I felt something's eyes upon me and I began to feel sad. I actually felt the need to be with Cullen even if he was too dense to realize this. My thoughts lingered upon the man I adored and I stopped. There was no feeling of moving on but rather to stay and think about him. Suddenly, I heard something say coo behind me.

"My sweet, it's a pleasure to be in your presence."

"Pardon? Who are you?" I questioned and turned around to face this thing that was speaking to me. Behind me stood a woman with light plum colored skin that was striped with darker purple stripes that went from her torso down to her legs. She had even darker black-violet hair that was held up in a large, messy bun and thick bangs hung over her left eye, which in turn were crimson just as her smiling lips were. She held her arms out to me as if she was beckoning me into a hug. I then noticed that both her arms were shrouded in a black bracer with chains. They went from her upper arms down to her fingers and there were little wings on the top. The gleaming red gems sparkled and I noticed there were in her collar as well. The sound of heeled boots clicked deviantly as she came closer to me to bestow that hung upon me. As she neared, I then soon noticed her tail and horns that were peaking out. Her horns were a deep, bloody scarlet color, unlike her precious ruby gems and crimson eyes. Her tail on the other hand, was obsidian with the same purple stripes that were on her body. She was smiling to me, and I was confused. She wasn't wearing much clothing besides what looked like a ebony undergarments. I felt slightly disturbed by her presence and soon enough it had occurred to me: Was she the demon I was supposed to overcome? Still, she was getting closer and she still smiled at me. I cocked an eyebrow at her as she said happily,

"My dearest Rose, it's wonderful to finally meet you in person! This is truly exciting! Oh, excuse me, I forgot to ask how you were. How rude of me."

"How do you know me?" I questioned

"Do you not recognize your own self? Please tell me you do." She pouted and swung her arms across her chest.

"Wait a second, did you just say "your own self?" Surely you can't be me, right? I mean, I wear actual clothing..." I stated quietly. She only laughed an airy, ringing laugh and looked said

"Well, we're not the same appearance wise, my dear. We share blood and I live in your dreams. I am what you wish to be, what you desire."

"That's not what I desire. I'm perfectly happy with who I am, and how I look." I retorted back as I looked at her. She only shook her head and continued to smile that demonic, eerie, ivory smile. Her gleaming red eyes looked straight into my gray ones as she said

"You're right; I'm not you or what you desire. I know exactly what you desire."

"What do you mean? How do you know? Are you a desire demon?" I questioned, suddenly aware of her demonic powers. She only glared at me as if I offended her, and she said

"Child, you're mistaken. I am not one of those wretched_ things_. Do not ever mistake me for one of them. I, on the other hand, am a _Succubus_. A much more thrilling demon to be around, unlike those disgusting things you call_ 'Desire' _demons."

"A Succubus?" I questioned unaware of these things. Yes, the Mages were always traveling in and out of the fade using either lyrium or dreams, but not all demons had been discovered. But even so, some were rarely seen or heard of to actually know something about them. A Succubus on the other hand, were very unheard of due to their un-interest in mages and mostly humans with powers. As far as we knew, they only lived in dreams and fooled with peoples desires of love or lust. She stared at me, completely unamused and said

"Little Rosie, you ask too many questions for my taste. Please, hush and listen to my offer."

"But I can't, I have to deal with a demon and get back to Cullen…" I replied and looked to the ground. I suddenly felt that wave of sorrow as I thought about not returning to him, and even if I did, him not accepting me anymore. Her sudden ringing laugh broke my thoughts once more and so did her words

"Is this Cullen what you desire? Is he that succulent, poison apple of your eye? Are you unsure of him not opening his heart to you?" I instantly looked up to her, watched her with my gray eyes and said

"Maybe, why?"

"Because, I can make him want you, need you. Love you." She replied and moved in closer. I then noticed her teeth, which were slightly pointed. I then looked to the ground and pondered her offer. She could make Cullen love me, just as I did him? Despite the odds, that would be wonderful. The thoughts of him not wanting me stung my heart. I wanted him badly, no matter what the cost was. I looked up to this thing and she cocked her head to the side and said

"Have you decided?"

"Are you sure you're going to make Cullen love me? Do you promise?"

"Oh, I promise alright. I love to keep my promises." She stared at me and smiled with her toothy grin.

"Alright, but one more thing, what's your name?" I questioned and looked at her

"It's Lyria my Little Rosie, now come." She replied and opened her shrouded arms again, beckoning me into that hug once more. I stood there for a second, wondering if this was a good idea, but thoughts of Cullen made me go to her. As I neared her she came closer then brought me into a hug. I closed my eyes, quietly wondering what was going on, and then she suddenly began to laugh quietly in my ear. My eyes tried to open but they had felt so heavy that I just kept them closed. Drowsily, I heard her say

"Thanks for the body, my Little Rosie. See you on the flip side." Suddenly, a tremendous amount of pain washed over me and I began to scream but it only sounded like a distant cry. She only laughed as it continued and I wanted it to stop so badly. Seconds later, it all went black and I was lost.


	2. The Sky Fell Over Me

**Chapter 1:** The Sky Fell Over Me

_"Temptation is a woman's weapon and man's excuse."_

There was a sudden shift in the world around me. It no longer smelled of the ashen innsense the Fade had, but instead, it smelled of mortals. Humans had a strange smell really, like of salt and rust. It was too...disgusting for me to actually like it here, but their way of life held my interest. However, the moment I had opened all of my new senses and took in all that I could. My eyes flickered open and instantly scanned the area around me. From what I could tell, I was on the ground and in pain for some odd reason. My hands grazed the soft, fleecy blue surrounding my new body and it felt odd to wear clothing. I looked at my strange new hands and took in the creamy peach color. It was contrasted my usual light plum color, but I still found it intruiging nonetheless. Still, as I began to take in my new surroundings, I heard people rushing to my side to aid me. Quietly I stared at them with my new human eyes, and I noted that all of their faces were different but shared one emotion; concern. I stared at them but then smiled as the youngest spoke, almost as if I knew him distantly.

"R-Rose?...Are you alright?"

However, as I looked at the young dark-ginger colored hair man before me, a single word appeared in my thoughts: Cullen. Still, as he probed me with stuttered questions, I only smiled at him, this man who I was presumed "Cullen", I answered back sweetly.

"You must be the infamous Cullen, yes? If you must know, my name isn't Rose, it's Lyria." However, they all returned my words as if I had sinned against their God. They all gave me a peculiar look but concern was still there. I on the other hand, simply smiled at them and suddenly the old one said

"Child, you must be mistaken; your name is Rose Amell. You just finished your Harrowing."

"It's not that I don't know, it's the fact that I'm not her." I replied as I smiled genuinely at the old man hovering over me. My eyes shifted to anoter man clad in the same suit of armour as Cullen and he gave me a dirty glare. However, I scooted away from them to got up and stretch. Moments later, the man who glared at me said to the older one who just informed me that I had finished the thing called the "Harrowing". My ears picked up the harsh sneering of his words.

"Irving, there's something wrong with her, she's not the same. What if she's possessed, hm? We should kill her to make sure she isn't one of those damned things."

"Greagoir, you say that about every mage who just finished their Harrowing. She's fine, trust me on this one." The older man responded to him. Were they honestly this dim-witted, or were all humans this stupid in nature? I mean, I just point-blankly admitted that I wasn't this Rose girl and yet they still question me about it. Oh, how humans were such fools at times... However, ignoring all of these little thoughts, I turned back around to the ginger man behind me and stared at him. He stared back at me with that same worried looked plastered on his face. Smiling gently at him, I questioned him.

"You never answered me; you're Cullen, right?"

"I-I am, you should know t-that Rose. I've been your friend since you first c-came here…" The younger man replied and he sounded hurt by all of this. With that same smile, I wandered over to him and looked him dead in the eye. His eyes were a gentle hazel color and contrasted Rose's gray ones. He shifted his eyes to the ground however, and only mumbled something to me. This body was a good few inches shorter than him but I was glad about that. I never had a taste for tall bodies, they were always so...tall. As I neared him more though, he continued to back away from me until he was up against a wall. Cullen then shifted his eyes to stare into mine, question was entertwined in those hazel eyes and uttered sweet words to him.

"Cullen, why don't you and I leave this place...shall we? It would be much more...enthralling if we did."

"Rose, what are you doing? This is inappropriate…please stop!" He pleaded quietly, hoping for the others to not here while their conversation heated.

"No, this is inappropriate…" I responded and smiled at him, then suddenly placing my lips to his. His were very unsure and deffinitely unwilling. I on the other hand, simply did the best I could to make him accept the kiss but nothing seemed to of have worked. A few seconds later, I let him go and heard the gasping along with other sounds of shock errupt from behind me. This man's expression however, was the most amusing thing that I had ever seen in quite a long while. It appeared as if he would faint at any moment given and just barely held on. My lips curled into a pout though, it wasn't what I wanted for I knew he wanted more than justs a simple_ kiss. _I could literally taste it on his lips from all the wanting and needing that rolled off of him. Just one of the many traits of being a Succubus. However, I stared at him with a small ping of hurt and he stared back with great unmusement but then all of a sudden the Greagoir guy yelled behind us.

"Rose, what is the meaning of this! Explain yourself at once!"

"For the last time, I'm not Rose! Do you not realize this even after all of the times I have told you?" I bellowed as I turned around. Anger surged throughout this body and my soul from the utter denseness of this creature named Greagoir. Surely he was a smarter man than this, so what caused all of stupidity? Would they ever believe me that I wasn't Rose? How many times would I have to tell them? Suddenly my skin began to feel hot as Greagoir and I glared at one another. The anger rolled off of him just as the iritation ebbed from this body. We held eye contact and I began to feel the change more and more. The warmth heated to boiling point and the feeling of the human flesh boiled to the point in which the clothes singed off of the body. The skin on the other hand, began to melt and changed to a disfigured purple color, but then changed into my normal light plum color. Not once had I looked away from that man who only stared me back in the eye. The darker purple stripes formed upon my body and my black tail sprouted out as well. No longer did this body have it's gentle, brown locks but now my own deep indigo color. Moments passed, and I was finally the real me again. I smiled at them and cocked my head to the side to get a better look at their faces, which were now even more horrified and angry.

My bangs hung over my crimson eyes and I touched my tail, in which it curled around my hand like a snake. My boots clicked lightly as I smiled at them, inviting them to say anything they wanted. However, before they could say anything I stated in my dark voice.

"I'm Lyria, not the _thing_ you call Rose."

"What have you done to her!" Cullen bellowed behind me. I turned around just in time to be pummelled to the ground with Cullen and a sword in my face. We smashed with such a force that it caused the little lyrium pool to be spilled and a few books as well. Everyone stared at us as Cullen held the blade to my throat but I only smiled at him, urging him to say anything. However, it only seemed to of have gotten him angrier, which gave me joy.


	3. Anything For You

**Chapter 2:** Anything For You

_"Temptation is a woman's weapon and man's excuse."_

There was an unamed tension that had struck and consumed us all: this man's eyes stared me down as if I were nothing but an inferior bug he had wished to step on while the others simply watched in wonder, horror and disbelief. Despite everything that happened around me, only a smile clung to my lips as I stared at him which in turn got him even angrier. This was simply too much! Even though he held a knife to my neck and seemed to want to slice through the flesh of my body, I could do nothing but smile. Despite the fact I was a demon from the fade, I was actually not that powerful. Infact, even his body weight and armour seemed to begin to bruise my already purple skin from such a mass and it hurt to move the slightest bit. The only thing I was good at was use my wits and hope for the best. However, retrieving me from my thoughts, I heard the one I assumed that was Irving say.

"Cullen, remove yourself from her. It's not going to bring Rose back."

"I wish it would." He gritted through his teeth and stared at me with such hatred and venom. It didn't wipe the smile off of my face but it pained me a little. In all honesty, did he really hate me that bad? I meant no harm but just a little pleasure, so what was wrong? Grudgingly, he removed the blade from my neck and got up off of me. He still shot me daggers and glared and me with those dark, beautiful eyes. I had never met a man such as himself before, and it intrigued me. It seemed this Rose was wrong about him, it seemed he really did love her. From behind, the one named Irving spoke again.

"We should _ask_ her what will bring Rose back, it's much more suitable than striking her down. It seems she wishes to speak before we jump to conclusions."

"It's probably some sick freak show that ends with all of us dead, that's how." Cullen venomously mumbled to himself. Still smiling to myself, I decided that all of this was too good. These people, these things, these humans were all so different. Irving wanted to listen to me, Greagoir just wanted to rid of me and Cullen simply wanted me dead. Quietly I stood up from the ground and smiled at all the men in the room. I walked over to the man beside the one named Greagoir and Greagoir protectively put himself between us. I cocked an eyebrow and said rather unamused

"I'm not one of those _things_ that kill people. I have more respect than that, if you don't mind."

"If you even_ think _about hurting First Enchanter Irving, I don't care if you're still Rose or not, but you're will pay." He hissed back as he glared at me. Yet another person added to my little fanclub of hate. It seemed quite clearly that in this world i would be making more friends than enemies, oh joy. However, to my right I began to hear Cullen raise his voice.

"So I'm not allowed to kill her but you are?"

"First Enchanter, I simply can't bring her back. I'm here now, and I cannot leave until I serve my purpose." I quietly began as I ignored the other two beside me. The only mad with the long white beard looked at me with sad, lonely eyes and muffled quietly back.

"And that might be?"

"To make Cullen mine." I stated simply, making it as simple as I could.

"What! That's insane, I can never let you do that! I could never, you will never! Absolutely not! You're a demon, an abomination!" He protested sourly as he now turned Greagoir a blind eye. I turned back to him, and said quite bluntly.

"Mm...so is that how you treat the people who love you? I can see why Rose wanted to escape."

"You take that back! You don't know anything about the feelings I have towards Rose! You leave her out of this!" He bellowed.

"And if Cullen's yours that will bring back Rose?" Irving questioned as if he didn't hear a word come out of Cullen's or my mouth.

"It might, just depends. I simply cannot bed him and it'll be over with. I need his heart, literally or not." I said boredly, staring at my black claws as the tension grew more and more.

"No, I will not. Forget it." Cullen said angrily and looked at me with those darkening eyes of his. Still, I smiled at him and said cheerily

"Your loss. You won't get your precious Rose back then. I hope you have a mighty fine conscience for all of this because you'll need it every time you go to bed."

"Is there a catch?" Irving questioned

"You're a smart man, for an old one. _Wise_ is what you call it in your tongue. The catch is simple; I must make Cullen mine before the next full moon. If it's after that, the body will be mine forever and Rose's spirit will either wander the Fade, or become an abomination herself." I answered and once again looked towards my nails for any amusement. The feeling of Cullen stare at me, angrily I assumed, engulfed my entire back side. I then heard him state with such hate and anger.

"I will not stand for this! Can't we just kill you rather than me having to sleep with _you_? It would be much easier than all of this."

"You can't just kill me. Like I said, if you took the easier way out and kill me, I would go back to the Fade without a scratch but the body will parish having no room for Rose's spirit to become one with the human world again." I replied simply. I watched him darken again and once more he shot a hateful glare. This was all too amusing for me. Making Cullen's life difficult was too much for me!

"You can't be serious." He mumbled

"This is as serious as we are going to get." I answered him as I crossed my arms. Now it was just getting boring. We went over the same thing again and again. You can't take the easy way out. You never can, so what makes this different? Then again, I was possessing someone so it was understandable, in a way. I then noticed how Irving and Greagoir were whispering to one another, trying to decide the benefits of this. They continued to look at me from time to time and I couldn't help but feel good about it, especially when the one named Greagoir would raise his voice. Cullen once again spoke.

"How is that her body when you look like your abomination self? There is nothing of Rose left in or outside of you."

"It's because I'm a mirror image of myself right now: I simply took over the body and my image over-wrote it. It's like my skin is a thin layer over her entire body. However, it only works when I'm in an extreme emotion. Like earlier when I was mad, my body was like the essence of fire and the rage consumed me until I turned into my true self. Soon enough though I will go back to using the other body and I will look, talk, and be Rose."

"That's disgusting." He answered while scrunching up his face. I touched my ebony tail and winked at him, causing him to cringe as if something disturbing had just came into this battlefield. However, I turned to look back at Irving who then began to speak.

"Alright, so we have come to a conclusion: You, Lyria, will stay by Cullen's side and you will not cause anymore trouble, or we will have to kill you on site. We will go through with your plan for only Rose's sake. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I will be a good Succubus. I will not cause any trouble whatsoever, or at least try to." I stated and mumbled the last bit to myself. Greagoir looked at me, obviously disgusted, and I said

"Come on Georgie, cheer up. I'll be out of your hair in no time!"

"It's _Greagoir_, and how can I cheer up when I'm letting an abomination like _you_ run around _my_ tower?" He replied sourly. I gave him a sort of a sad look and replied back

"You are all very mean men, you know that? I'll stick by my angry little cookie for now, thanks. I tried to be nice and this is what I get? Thanks a lot."

"You stay away you-you creature from the fiery chasms of the earth!" Cullen yelled and walked as far away from me as I neared him more and more. I, however, continued to follow Cullen and as he walked away from me. This was rather entertaining, probably the most entertainment I would get around here. Humans were strange, especially this one named Cullen and it made it all the better. I would have to think of ways to woo this man before a full moons passes. I had to admit, if I failed, I wouldn't get to go back home and I'd have to stay in this realm. Everything about that screamed boring, but it could be a pleasant surprise. For now though, I'd have to hang around Cullen and see what would happen. Like I said, it could be a pleasant surprise.

And as far as surprises went, I began to change back into Rose's body. No longer was my hair mine, my skin mine, my tail mine, etc etc. Now my indigo locks were now the chocolate brown color of Rose's, her skin was now the pale moonlight. I assumed everything else was hers as well. Just as I continued to near Cullen, the giant doors of the room swung open and the color of fire-red caught my eye. Next the sound of panting rushed to my ears and I noticed the shining steel armour. Soon enough, I noticed a young woman appear out of nowhere and as she huffed to catch her breath, she raised a pale hand to her forehead, brushed away the firey red hair and stated fastly

"Commander Greagoir, I'm so sorry I'm late! I d-didn't...realize...that the Harrowing...was t-today!"

"Astrid, you are two hours late. I'm sure you could have stayed back." Greagoir replied in a harsh tongue. This woman with firery red hair looked over towards me and smiled with sincerity, but then looked back to Greagoir and replied

"I-I'm here now! Is there...anything I can do?"

"Yes, please escort Rose back to her room. Her Harrowing is over, she has passed her test. Also, bring Cullen with you for she is not feeling too well." Greagoir commanded and waved everybody off. Astrid simply nodded and caused her short, crimson locks to fly about. My feet took me to her side and Cullen sighed heavily as he went to her other side leaving Astrid in between us. It would seem that my life as a human was already an adventurous one. Quietly though, I walked the rest of the way with both of my companions, even if one seemed like an utter ditz while the other hated my guts. Oh how fun my human life would be.


End file.
